


Young Hearts

by Amra_Skye



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing, No Sex, Unrequited Love, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye
Summary: Two young hearts navigate their way through love. But, are they meant for each other?
Relationships: Brea & Kylan (Dark Crystal), Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal), Gurjin (Dark Crystal)/Original Female Character, Kylan (Dark Crystal)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short story but I've decided multiple chapters (maybe 2 or 3). Let's hope I can finish this one and it won't go awry and I'm winging it cos it seemed like a good idea at the time.

A quiet fell throughout the library. Brea suddenly stopped, looked around only to see a Pluff’m munching on paper. She shook her head and shooed it away. Watching it scurry off between the stacks of literature, she picked up the pages it had been chewing on. Yet another book about Thra’s history had been gnawed away by the little critters that were like a vermon despite looking cute. 

Her Vapran history had become it’s victim this time. She picked up the book and placed it on the pile that needed repairs. Pages lay littered everywhere, damaged books, maps and histories, all the resources that Brea had demanded the librarian find for her. 

Brea’s life had been dictated by airs and graces. After all, she was the All-Maudra’s daughter and a princess. She straightened out her braids and ran her fingers through the long platinum hair that hung over her shoulders. Keeping up appearances were all a part of the game. Brea had a privileged Vapran upbringing that afforded her the luxury of books, paper and pencils. She had all the books smarts and knowledge that anyone could ask for. But when it came to matters of the heart, she wasn’t so savvy. 

Her love for books was what ruled her heart, her thirst for knowledge and her quest for answers. Boys, however, she didn’t know anything about. Seladon had the choice of those who attended court. But, Mother was the one who had been picky and let go those who weren’t worthy. No one was good enough for her daughter and heir to the throne. As for Tavra, Brea had never seen her with any boy. There were times she’d been gone for days with her paladins, so who knew what she had been doing when out of sight of their Mother. 

Brea, she was awkward, young, and didn’t know how to handle the attention of anyone of the opposite sex. However, she knew how to stand up for herself. Her hand brushed the necklace that hung around her neck, fondly remembering the Dousan she had met in the Crystal Desert. Rek’yr was a handsome man who had certainly given her attention and knew how to woo. Of course, she had been flattered by his interest. Desert Rose he had called her, a name she would never forget. 

She had often given into her thoughts about him, wondered where he was, if he still remembered her, and if she should travel to the Wellspring to see him again. She often dreamed about the warm, gentle kiss that he had placed on her hand and wondered if what it would be like to feel that kiss on her lips. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the click of the library door open. Brea didn’t turn to see who entered, assuming it was the librarian who had returned from his visit to the Village Square. 

“Back so soon,” she said as she turned around to see a Spriton boy standing at the door, “Oh! Kylan!”

He looked at her nervously and shyly as he closed the door behind him, “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

Brea noticed his shyness and the blush on his cheeks as he hesitantly walked towards her. His hair was mussed up and his tunic had dirty marks all over it. She thought it unusual because he was always so particular and tidy. 

“No, please, come in. You’re not interrupting at all,” she responded as the Pluff’m skittered across the floor with a piece of paper in it’s mouth. She sighed as it took off again into the bookcases. 

“Did I catch you at a busy time?” he asked quietly noticing the stockpile of books that sat beside her desk, the drawings half way finished and the ink marks on her delicate fingers. 

“No, I’m not busy, just trying to wrangle a Pluff’m”, she smiled at him as she heard a crash from behind the staircase, “The cheeky thing is into everything today.”

Kylan gently laughed as he looked around the stately room with its grand staircase centred magnificently in the centre. The entire place was littered with books, paper and every corner of the building was overflowing. He felt overwhelmed but, at the same time, his own longing for knowledge was making him jealous of all that Brea was privy to. He was just a simple boy from Sami Thicket who only had the books that his Maudra had given him access to. But, he was thankful that he knew how to read and write, a privilege that not everyone was allowed. 

“Can I ask you something?”, he rung his hands together nervously and Brea looked at him as her own heart skipped. 

Seladon had teased her about Kylan and suggested that he liked her more than a friend. Brea had shrugged it off. She’d never been given any kind of indication that he felt that way. She hadn’t even seen any subtle hints except a friendship that had developed over time. Kylan spent most of his with days Gurjin and Naia. If anything, it made more sense to Brea if he did have a thing for Naia. 

“What is it?” she asked, her tone an attempt to calm him, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he replied shaking his head, hesitating for a moment, “It seems a bit silly. Oh, on second thought, never mind.”

He pressed his lips together, sighed and continued, “Sorry, I should go.”

“Kylan,” she said softly as she reached out and touched his arm, “What is it?”

“Okay,” he said letting out another heavy sigh, “I was wondering if you could teach me how to draw. But, it’s okay if you don’t want to, if you’re busy. I should really be going now.”

“Kylan,” she said again, her hand gently held his arm tighter, “It’s okay. I’d love to teach you.”

“Oh,” he responded genuinely surprised that she had agreed to, “Thanks. I’ve never really been good at it and, yeah. Can I come back tomorrow? If that’s okay with you?”

“Of course, it’s okay,” she smiled at him as she noticed the blush on his cheeks again, “I’ll be here after the third sun rises. If you change your mind we can always chase the Pluff’m around.”

Kylan laughed, “Yes, he can eat the sketches I don’t like.”

Brea smiled back at him and realised she was still holding on to him. He took her hand in his. She tried not to react but she could feel a flush on her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” he said then gently kissed her on the cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She watched him as he walked away then smiled when he turned around to look at her before shutting the door behind him. Brea turned to her desk, sorting through her drawings then sat with her journal. The brush strokes glided across the page as she painted the Spriton boy, Kylan, then wrote her words of the encounter.

Brea contemplated what the new day would bring. She didn’t know but the possibilities excited her.


	2. I'll Be Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan meets Brea at the library, then are met by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this it was a simple short story, but sometimes the stories take on a life of their own.

A light flickered through the trees, birds chirruped in the trees and Brea watched the crawlies as they frolicked in the undergrowth. It was a beautiful day, the sound of a firca drifted through the air and then the gentle, calming sound of Kylan’s voice singing to her. She smiled, knowing that she had never been this happy before ....... 

She heard a loud crash, her eyes snapped open. Brea found herself at her desk in the library where she’d fallen asleep. Her sketch from the night before had been her pillow and the ink was smudged. Her fingers were covered in coloured ink where her hand had been resting. Another clamour sounded loudly in the quiet library. Brea looked around for Pluff’m suspecting he was the mischief maker. For some reason, the critter was more troublesome lately or it was because she was spending more time in the library to witness his impishness. 

Brea yawned, rubbed her eyes and straightened out her hair. She suddenly felt lonely as she looked around at what had become of her life. Sitting in a vast library with a Pluff’m and a bunch of books. She had her friends, yes. But, they were living their own lives, getting married and having children. She did have Seladon, they had grown closer since the resistance began but now she was focused on keeping her crown. Seladon felt she needed to win back the trust of the Clans. She was fiercely campaigning in order to fulfil the position that was rightfully hers, make amends for her mistakes and to right her wrongs, especially for her mother whom she’d disrespected after her death. 

She stood up, stretched and realised that she wouldn’t have time to go home to freshen up. The second sun had already begun to rise. Another bang was heard from behind the bookcases and Brea sighed. She missed her mother and Tavra. Even though they didn’t see eye to eye on occasion, she loved them both dearly. Brea opened up her journal, fondly looking upon her drawings of Tavra and her Mother. She told them from her heart that she loved them, missed them and would see them again when she, eventually, would be called back to Thra. 

Her thoughts were broken but this time she heard the door opening. She quickly closed her diary putting it in her pocket and wiped the tears from her eyes. Again, she expected to see the Librarian. Instead, it was Kylan, earlier than she was expecting him. 

“Kylan!” was her surprised response as she straightened out her dress and then smiled at him, “You’re here!”

“I’ve come in at a bad time again, haven’t I?”, he said hesitantly and looked away, “I knew that I was going to be early. Sorry.”

“No,” Brea answered sternly, “Stop saying your sorry. You haven’t done anything wrong. I’m the one who’s unprepared.”

“Can we start again?” said Kylan with a happier tone and a smile, “Good morning Brea, how are you today?”

“Good morning to you to, Kylan. I am fine thank you,” she replied and nodded, “It is a beautiful day.”

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Brea was thankful for his company. Impulsively, she hugged him and lingered. She had taken him by surprise and, more so, herself because she had been the one to initiate the intimacy with him. She liked the touch of his hands as he embraced her and the closeness. Brea realised how much she wanted to be hugged, longed for the simple touch of his hand or even a kiss. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and she suddenly became lost in her thoughts, lost in him. 

“I’m so glad that you are here,” she whispered into his ear, taken aback by her own words. Brea held onto him that little bit tighter. For a moment, Kylan hesitated, his impulse was to step away as he felt his ears twitching with his nervousness. Instead, he gazed into her eyes, sensing a sadness and heartache that she didn’t speak about. 

Brea felt him moving in closer, her heart beating faster with anticipation. She could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes and just before making contact, they were interrupted. The library door flung open. Both of them startled, seeing a rather dishevelled and unhappy Seladon running towards them. 

“Oh thank goodness you are here!”, she said as she raced towards them, “I thought something had happened when you weren’t at breakfast this morning! And you weren’t in your chamber.”

“I fell asleep at my desk, that’s all”, Brea replied sheepishly as she took another step back from Kylan.

Seladon narrowed her eyes at Kylan, “And what about you?”

Kylan tensed up, his face turned red, “Ummm, I only just got here?”

“Stop it, Seladon!” Brea scolded noticing the fear in Kylan’s face. Seladon gave them both a cheeky smile.

“Oh, I’m only joking,” she responded and quietly laughed, “I can’t help it if I come across as serious all the time.” 

“If only mother could see you now,” Brea smiled fondly at her sister. Seladon had a moment of thoughtfulness and her eyes were downcast. 

“She would be surprised, I imagine,” Seladon said to Brea as she fought to contain her tears. She sighed then gave her an embrace, “Please don’t scare me like that again, you’re all I have now. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

Brea held onto her sister tightly, taking in her words, “I promise I won’t scare you again.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she responded with a smile. Seladon stood back and looked at them both, “What are you up to today? Grand adventures, exploration?”

“That’s what you wish you could be doing,” teased Brea, then she smiled at Kylan who had gone quiet, “You’ve got duties to attend to, again.”

“Yes,” she sighed, pressing her lips together, “I’ve have so much to do and sometimes I’m not sure if I’m cut out for this job.”

“Of course you are. Mother taught you well and she’d be proud,” smiled Brea trying to ease her sister’s insecurities about her past choices, “We all make mistakes, Seladon. And I know you’ve learnt and paid for yours. The Clans will come around soon enough.”

“Thank you, Sister. I do hope you are right,” she couldn’t disguise her disappointment and frustration, “Time for me to go. There is too much to do. I’ll see you both later and please behave yourselves.”

“We will”, answered Kylan as Seladon gave them a wink then exited the building. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Brea saw Pluff’m running in between the shelving. She could hear him squeaking and she vowed that day she would catch him.


	3. Small Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is small beginnings for something beautiful to grow. And there's a Pluff'm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this instalment. I'm not sure what I'll do next with it.

There was movement as the flash of a critter darted across the room. Kylan saw him jumping onto a shelf so decided to go and investigate. He looked up to the bookcases that towered over him, sets of ladders rested against each one as a means to reach the top ledges. Kylan ran his hand over the spines of novels, encyclopaedias and historical resources. He opened up a draw that contained maps, drawings and documents from what seemed a whole other time. 

He’d heard stories of the library but had never had the privilege to see it. Now, he felt like his world was expanding again. He had access to a vast wealth of knowledge and a pretty girl he liked who was also smart. He liked her, wanted to spend time to get to know her and learn from her. He hoped that she felt the same way. 

The library floor was scattered with books, paper, maps and debris left behind from Pluff’m. Kylan stepped carefully ensuring that he didn’t trip over a stray novel or step on the maps of Thra. Kylan heard a crunch of paper under his feet. He looked down to see a map that was on an old parchment. It had seen better days with it’s torn edges, faded ink and coffee coloured marks revealing it’s age. Kylan saw that it was a much earlier map of Thra. He picked it up, placed it on Brea’s desk and looked at it curiously. There was inscribing on it that he didn’t recognise and the landscape was different. He wondered who had created it or who had gone on the journey of discovery to draw it. There were no villages marked or identified. He traced his hand along the river and he recognised the Caves, the swamp and the Crystal Castle. 

Brea was busy moving books, papers, all the bits and pieces to make space on the floor. She knew that her desk wasn’t big enough to seat the two of them so her only option was to sit on the floor. She then gathered up paper, quills and ink setting them up carefully on the ground. Brea surveyed the area looking for Pluff’m and hoped he wouldn’t attack their work space when she wasn’t paying attention. 

“This is interesting,” she heard Kylan say as he studied the parchment, “Do you know anything about this map, Brea?”

She stood beside him, recognising the map that the Librarian had found in a secluded part of the library. Brea also noticed how Kylan’s eyes had lit up. He had a keen interest in learning and a thirst for discovery. 

“I have seen it before. The Librarian found it somewhere,” she answered as his fingers glided over the map’s surface, “He wouldn’t tell me anything about it. All he told me was that he had found it concealed in a bookcase when he was rearranging. I thought he had put it in a safe place. Where did you find it?”

“It was on the floor,” Kylan answered, as his eyes skimmed the print and lines, committing it to his memories, “I’d like to ask him about it, if that’s okay, of course.”

“I don’t see why not”, she responded. She had asked him herself but he had evaded her questioning. Maybe, if Kylan queried him, he might give more detail or information. The Librarian had become weary of Brea’s constant questioning, fobbing her off and hiding behind his duties to avoid giving her answers.  
“I’ve never seen this type of inscription before,” she said pointing to a strange symbol imprinted where the Castle was situated, “The land has changed slightly.”

Kylan suddenly stopped, remembering why he was actually there and looked to Brea, “Okay, that’s enough of this history lesson. We can take a look at this later. Could you show me around the library some time? There’s so much here to see.”

“Yes, I’d like that”, she replied with a smile, her heart was happy that she may have found someone who she could share her passion with and someone who understood her. 

He rolled up the map, taking care with the delicate parchment. Kylan placed the document on Brea’s desk and then smiled at her. Her face beamed back at him and her heart fluttered having his undivided attention. 

“I think we should start the drawing lesson,” she said, making her way to the materials on the floor. Kylan follwed then sat down, gazed up at Brea and held out his hand to her. Without hesitation, she held his hands in hers and he felt her shudder slightly. She sat beside him feeling like a giddy teenager. Brea breathed in to calm herself then placed a piece of paper in front of them. 

“Should we start with something simple?”, she asked taking a quill and handing it to Kylan. 

“Okay,” he answered a little shyly because of her proximity to him. Without any distractions, he had became nervous around her again. 

“Oh wait a minute!”, she said excitedly and ran to her desk. When she came back, in her hand, she had a crystal vase that held one white flower, “This can be our first subject.”

She took her place on the floor beside him again, she reached over to place the vase in position and, in doing so, brushed against him. She nervously smiled at him realising how close she had sat to him. He lightly blushed but didn’t move or protest. Brea, in her nervousness, shuffled aside to give him more space. 

Kylan took a page, placed it on the floor then reached for a quill. At that moment, Brea had the same idea. Their hands swept against each other and the ink pot nearly spilled when both reacted, jerking their hands away. 

“I’m sorry,” said Kylan quietly, feeling embarrassed, “After you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Brea answered, blushing then quickly turned to her piece of paper hoping he hadn’t noticed her awkwardness. 

Kylan observed as her hands, swiftly and elegantly, moved across the paper in a sweeping motion. Kylan marvelled at her skill and ability. She reached over for more ink, as she skilfully used gradients and shading to create a beautiful artwork. 

Kylan, feeling a little intimidated, dipped his quill in the ink pot, dots of black splattered over the floor and the page. He looked at Brea in embarrassment but saw that she was too submerged in her own drawing to notice. Kylan’s quill glided over the paper, his face full of concentration. He suddenly stopped and screwed up his face. 

“I don’t like it,” he calmly said, putting his quill in the ink pot, “It’s just wrong.”

“Can I have a look?,” responded Brea, as he bashfully showed her his work, “It’s not too bad for your first attempt. You just need to loosen up a little bit. Don’t be so nervous. Take your quill again.”

Kylan took the quill in his hand. Brea moved herself closer to him, gently placed her hand on his then, softly and gracefully, they moved together in a fluid motion creating the most perfect flower. He marvelled at her talent and how easy she made it all seem. 

“See, that’s a lot better,” she said as her hand continued to guide his, she leaned into him, “Just relax and you’ll be fine.”

Brea turned her face to smile at him, her cheeks flushed seeing that he was leaning towards her. She wanted to kiss him but wasn’t sure if she should make the first move. Even though she was strong and independent, her mother’s voice echoed in her head with all the rules and formalities she had been taught. Would it be right for her, a girl, to pursue him? And being a princess she needed someone with a high standing and a status. But, Thra was changing. None of the old world etiquette and customs made sense to Brea anymore. 

She took her chances as her gut told her that now was the time. Slowly, she moved toward him and boldly kissed his lips. Kylan, though taken by surprise, gently kissed her back. Her hand caressed his cheek as she gazed into his hazel eyes with green flecks. She could feel him trembling, his nerves getting the better of him. Her own heart fluttered. Brea never imagined that her heart would find solace in the arms of a Song Teller. And, likewise, a Vapran princess seemed to be out of Kylan’s league. Until now. 

Kylan rested his forehead on hers and took her hands. He studied her face, the nuance of her expressions and her platinum Silverling hair. He kissed her again, lingering and taking in the moment. He embraced her as she nuzzled into his neck and everything around them was forgotten, if only for a minute. 

As the three suns hung in the sky, love was blossoming from small beginnings. 

All the while, left to his own devices and unsupervised, Pluff’m ate part of the map.


	4. Friendship and Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylan prepares himself for a "date" with Brea while Gurjin may have found that one special person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a chapter to chapter thing for me. I have some ideas that will eventually take shape if I don't stuff it all up.  
> I'm also introducing a couple of my OCs.

The brightest star shone in the clear sky, the fire crackled as embers drifted into the sky and the smell of broth wafted through the air. Kylan sat by the fire dressed in his best tunic, looking fresh and he had unravelled his braids. He untangled the knots with his fingers as he gazed into the flames. Gurjin saw the far away look in his friends eyes as well as the fact he was wearing the best clothes he had with him. He hadn’t seen him all day. It was unusual because he was accustomed to him always being around.

“How did it go at the library today?”, Gurjin asked as Kylan’s attention was drawn to him, “That is where your were, right?”

Kylan nodded, a smile crept across his face, “Yes. The library is massive and there is so much to look at. I can’t wait to go back for another look around. Brea is going to give me a tour.”

It put a smile on Gurjin’s face to see his friend beaming. Kylan wasn’t the most confident when it came to girls and it seemed that Brea was having a positive effect on him. He knew that Kylan liked her but he was timid. Gurjin had encouraged him to speak to her but his shyness always won. 

“Are you going back tomorrow?”, Gurjin asked curiously, “Or you are going to see her tonight. You are dressed up and fixing your hair.”

Kylan sighed, thought for a moment then answered, “Yes, Brea has invited me to the Citadel. Don’t worry, Seladon will be there.”

“Oooh, go you,” he bantered noticing Kylan turning a shade of red, “Seriously though, I'm happy for you. I know you’ve liked Brea for a while.”

“How did you know? I didn’t even know,” he asked looking away in embarrassment. 

“Because I see how you look at her when you think no one is watching but you were just too shy to do anything about it. I thought Rek’yr was going to snap her up at one point.”, Gurjin said nodding and quite sternly. 

“Hmmmph,” Kylan didn’t want to be reminded of the handsome, confident Rek’yr. He was everything that he wasn’t and it intimidated him. Kylan suddenly became reflective and introspective, his fears and insecurities were rising to the surface again. Of course, he knew that he shouldn’t be feeling like this but he was. He wasn’t exactly sweeping Brea off her feet or confident with romance. 

“Did you kiss her?”, Gurjin asked lightheartedly and with a cheeky grin on his face.

“I’m not saying.” he said looking away from his friend, hoping he didn’t notice the flush on his cheeks. 

“I’m betting you did! You just don’t want to tell me,” he responded. Gurjin noticed the slight embarrassment and his red face, “Hey, I’m happy for you Kylan, seriously. I probably should be more serious but you know me, I can’t help it.”

Kylan smiled at him, ”I know, I wouldn’t want you any other way. You’re the best friend that I have.”

They looked at each other with fondness. Their friendship had blossomed in the midst of turmoil having endured much for the sake of Thra. Gurjin and Kylan fell into a quiet contemplation.

“Gurjin!”, they both heard the voice carry across the silence, capturing their attention. Kylan turned to see a Vapran girl standing behind him. Gurjin grinned wildly as he stood up and ran to her. 

“Lyla!”, he cried out, his facing lighting up with a smile as they embraced each other. Gurjin swept her off her feet twirling her around as she giggled and kissed him. 

Lyla was a mix of Spriton and Vapran. She had shiny blonde hair that fell down her back to her waist. Her figure was slender and statuesque. Her face was beautifully sculpted with high cheek bones, eyes the colour of amber and her skin was porcelain. The wings on her back were iridescent, the colours bright, shiny and changed in intensity as they flitted. Her Vapran parentage dominated her looks. Her personality reflected the Spriton. She was outgoing, had a wicked sense of humour and a sensuality that Gurjin couldn’t resist. She had a drive that matched Gurjin’s. Though she was exquisitely beautiful, her dress was simple, coloured in earthy tones complimenting her svelte figure featuring intricate embroidery on the hems and collar. 

Gurjin had spent a lot of time with Lyla. Kylan thought it was sweet how excited he was every time that he saw her. Gurjin liked the attention of girls, he never denied it. But, Kylan saw something different in him when he was with Lyla. He was genuinely happy and it showed whenever the two were together. 

Kylan quickly tied his braids but fumbled with the plait down his back. He thought it was time that he head to the Citadel. Brea would be waiting for him and Kylan wanted to give his loved up friends some space even though he knew that they wouldn’t be at the camp when he did return. 

“Let me help with that,” Lyla said sweetly seeing him struggling with it. She knelt behind him as her fingers ran through his long black hair to loosen the knots. 

“Oh thank you,” he responded, relenting, “I can never braid that one properly on my own.”

“That’s usually my job,” Gurjin said winking at Lyla, “Tonight our young friend here has a date so it’s probably better that he have you fix his hair. You know, the feminine touch.”

“Who’s the lucky girl then?”, she asked. Kylan was thankful for her gentle touch as he felt her hands plaiting his hair, “Damn, your hair is beautiful. I’m so jealous. I wasn’t blessed with the shiny black hair.”

“Oh, ummm, thanks,” was his shy response, “Ummm, Her name is Brea and we’re just friends, well, at the moment.”

“I think you are going to be a bit more than just friends.” teased Gurjin who took the ladle to portion out the broth into bowls, “You should give yourself more credit, Kylan. She’s going to love you. Trust me.”

“You are handsome guy. What’s not to love?” Lyla said as she took his leather tie to bind up the end of the braid, “Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks,” he said, “And thank you for helping with my hair.”

“You are welcome” Lyla smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her. Gurjin handed her a bowl of Kylan’s broth as she sat beside him. 

“This is so good,” she said to Kylan as she tried not to drip the soup on her dress, “You must give me this recipe. My mother would love it.”

“Thanks, I’ll write it down for you later”, he responded, “Are you from Ha’Rar?”

“No,” she answered as she wiped a blot from the side of her mouth, “My family travelled a lot when I was a childling. We’ve been settled in Cera-Na for some trine now. I was planning on sailing with the Sifa but I had a change of heart.”

“Oh,” Kylan said in surprise, “Did you ever live at Sami Thicket?”

“Ummm, I don’t remember. Maybe when I was a baby.” she said quite shyly and diverted the conversation, “Aren’t you having any of your yummy broth?”

“Oh,” he exclaimed and suddenly stood up, “I really must be going or I’ll be late. Now you two be good until I get back, okay.”

“Yes mother,” responded Gurjin sarcastically then took another spoonful of soup, “Don’t stay out too late. Otherwise, we’ll come looking for you.”

“If you say so,” Kylan grinned then shook his head, “I’ll probably be the one looking for you. I will see you both tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” he winked, “But you go and have a good evening.” 

“I’m sure I will,” he nodded, straightening out his tunic and dusting fluff off his sleeves. 

“Bye Kylan, it was nice seeing you again,” said Lyla with a sweet smile. 

“You to,” he responded, nodding to her. He bid them goodnight and made his way to the Citadel. 

Kylan walked with a spring in his step and picked up the pace. He didn’t want to be late making a bad impression. Not that Brea would really mind, he thought. The Spriton stopped when he saw a flower that had grown from under a rock. It was pure white, delicate and had overcome hardship to exist. Kylan picked the blossom and gently carried it to his Princess, his own pure and beautiful flower.


	5. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea invites Kylan to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be a bit slow with updates. Mainly because my brain has a lot of stuff stored in it and I've got other stories that I concentrate on depending what mood I'm in. So, please bear with me. And I hope I can keep a standard to my writing despite all the distractions. 
> 
> Hope you like this instalment.

It was quiet in the early evening as the gelfling were either at home or at the tavern communing with each other. Kylan reached the gate of the Citadel and saw two paladins. One was male wearing the uniform and helmet. The other was a Vapran female. She stood out to Kylan because she wore a paladin uniform that he hadn’t seen before and she didn’t don the same helmet that the palace guards normally did. 

Before he could even speak he heard the female say, “Are you Kylan?”

“Yes,” he responded as he was a transfixed by her unusual eye colour. He’d never seen a gelfling with violet eyes before and he honestly found them captivating. 

“Are you okay?”, she asked her brow furrowing. 

“Umm, yes,” he responded quickly, “I’m sorry for staring. I’ve never seen such unique eyes before.”

The paladin smiled at him, “It’s okay. I get that all the time. I’m Moriah.”

“Hello Moriah,” Kylan said as she opened the gate to let him enter. 

“All-Maudra Seladon asked me to fetch you when you arrived. I’m her personal guard,” Moriah said candidly as she led him to a door at the side of the Citadel, “We don’t use the front foyer after dark.”

As he entered he saw a long corridor that was painted a warm pale blue, the ceilings were high, the floors made of polished wood. There were artworks on the walls, side tables with emtpy vases, various other oddities and trinkets that were on display. Kylan thought they might be artifacts but he couldn’t be sure and wasn’t game enough to touch. 

“Oh, those are All-Maudra Mayrin’s”, he heard Moriah say when she saw him pause, “She collected them in her younger days.”

“Interesting,” Kylan said as he continued down the hallway, amazed by the grandeur and anticipating exploring the rest of the vast building. There was so much that he wanted Brea to show him and much for her to teach him. Moriah stood at a door, holding it open for him. 

“We are now in the personal quarters of All-Maudra Seladon and Princess Brea,” informed the paladin. Kylan thought that she was very thorough in her approach. Moriah wasn’t that much younger than him and he wondered what had brought her here, how she had been appointed for such an important role at such a young age. 

She led him into a massive room with high ceilings painted powder blue to match the colour palette that continued throughout the Citadel. There were large windows, with a stain glass pattern resembling the maiden’s wings, hung with sheer curtains on the furthest wall. A table was set by one of the windows and Kylan noticed that it was scattered with quills, inks and papers. He imagined that Brea would sit there during the day, when she wasn’t at the library of course, recording in her journal and drawing.  
A set of cushioned seats were set up in the middle of the room with a large rug that was piled high with pillows and cushions. He could see the Princesses relaxing, playing games or even conversing in the comfortable space. The Citadel was unlike any other place that he had ever experienced. It was opulent and beautiful. He could understand if Brea never wanted to leave. 

Moriah’s voice broke his thoughts, “Princess Brea will be along shortly. I’ll inform her of your arrival.”

“Okay,” Kylan said as he looked around in awe, but Moriah’s formality felt stifling. He walked up to the window which towered above him. He parted the sheer silk curtains to be greeted by the spectacular mountain view. He imagined what it would be like to wake up every morning to the view of the snow capped mountains. And then, he let himself imagine being married to Brea. Would that make him a prince? He envisioned their childlings filling the room, playing and laughing. Brea teaching them about books, art and he would teach them how to dreamstitch, play the lute and firca. He shook away his wild imaginings, he was getting too far ahead of himself. 

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he walked around the room then stopped at the table. Kylan noticed the pages that were stacked up randomly and untidily. Picking them up, he shuffled through them and smiled. Brea was quite a talented artist who’s creativity captured the essence of her subjects. She had drawn Seladon when she was quietly contemplating in her solitude. Her face echoing sadness and maybe confusion. There were drawings of Tavra and her mother, Mayrin. Kylan could sense the love that she had infused into the drawings and it brought a tear to his eye. 

He placed the drawings on the table when he saw another page hidden. Picking it up, his breath was taken away when he saw that Brea had drawn a picture of himself. She had sketched him smiling, his eyes filled with light and warmth. He smiled to himself and it endeared Brea to him even more. He’d never seen a portrait of himself before, he felt odd seeing his likeness on the paper. 

The door behind him clicked open and he heard her voice calling out to him, “Kylan!”

“Oh!” he startled and quickly placed the paper back on the table, but no time to hide it again, “Brea!”

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, “It’s so good to see you.”

Kylan embraced her in return. It was like she hadn’t seen him in a long time even though he had only left her at the library a few hours previously. He thought that he should kiss her but held back. Brea snuggled into him and he closed his eyes taking in the scent that she was wearing. 

“Oh! I have something for you,” he said, stepping back to retrieve the flower he had placed carefully at the top of his pouch. The little white flower had lost some petals and looked less then splendid. 

His face dropped, “I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.”

Brea took the flower in her hand and smiled at him, “It’s perfect.”

She reached up, her hand caressed his cheek as she lightly kissed him on the lips. He felt himself trembling as he took her by the waist and returned the kiss.

“Ahem!”, they both heard from behind them. In surprise, they stood back from each other and they both had red cheeks. Brea bit at her bottom lip when she saw that Seladon had caught them. Kylan turned his eyes to the ground with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” she said shrewdly and with a wry smile, “But if you’d care to join me for dinner, I would appreciate it.”

“Seladon!”, Brea said more out of her awkwardness then anything else, “Don’t sneak up like that!”

“I didn’t sneak,” she answered sarcastically, “You two were distracted.”

Brea rolled her eyes and sighed. Seladon couldn’t help but grin. 

“Umm, where is Moriah?”, Kylan asked as his dealings so far had been with her, “She’s an interesting character.”

“That she is,” she said with thought, “She’s taken her leave for the night. But, enough now. I’m hungry. Come on then!”

Kylan wanted to take Brea’s hand but refrained. Yet, again his shyness was winning but he felt differently when others were around. It made him feel self conscious. Brea was a little more forward. She waited until Seladon had turned to walk away, it was then that she gently took Kylan’s hand in hers. He gazed at her, smiled and then kissed her cheek. Brea tried not to blush but failed. She could feel the red on her cheeks. Then she blushed even more when she saw her drawing of Kylan on the table. She knew that she’d hidden it, but not well enough it seemed. 

He smiled at her, “I do like your drawing. It’s beautiful and you are very talented.”

She looked away for a moment. Brea realised she still held the white flower that he had given her. Still holding his hand she guided him to a cabinet and took out a small single crystal vase.

“This belonged to my mother,” she said with great affection, as she breathed in the flower’s sweet scent. She placed the flower in the vase, then carefully placed it on the table with her drawings. 

Her smile was contemplative, “I’ll cherish this flower as I did her. And as I do you.”

“Thank you,” she said holding his gaze then kissed him, “But, I think we should go before Seladon comes looking for us again.”

He nodded, he didn't know what to say, although all he wanted was to be with her without the company of others or distractions. He liked this girl and there was so much that fascinated him about her and her life. She made his heart happy.


	6. Flames and Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame returns. Will the sparks of love be re-ignited. Brea has a decision to make. What will her heart decide or will the decision be made for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update. I lost my mojo for while and was completely uninspired. I do hope that you like this instalment.

An unsusual bustle and activity was evident in the Citadel. Brea didn’t know what was happening as a usual night meant that all was quiet at this time. The Princess frowned but kept silent as Seladon led them to the Dining Room. There were was a hubbub as maids completed their preparations, placing vases filled with the finest Vapran blossoms to brighten up the room, platters of food, drink and everything that you would need to charm guests. 

Kylan looked around in awe, an expression that Brea was becoming accustomed to. Yet again, he was amazed at the beauty of the Vapra, the complete opposite to what his upbringing was. He did miss Sami Thicket but he also wanted to see all that Thra had to offer. In his mind, he began to plan where he could go next. Maybe he could talk Gurjin into visiting the Sifa Coast with him. He hadn’t been there for some time. 

“Seladon,” Brea said as she let go of Kylan’s hand and ran towards her sister, “What is going on?”

“We are going to enjoy a meal,” Seladon simply responded, a look of impatience imprinted on her delicate porcelain face, “Is there a problem?”

Kylan stood quietly in the background within earshot. As usual, he had no idea what was going on but he could see that Brea was visibly bothered and he hoped that the sisters would resolve their issues calmly. 

“But why are we eating in the formal dining room?” she spoke as quietly as she could, “We don’t need to use it with only three of us.”

“If you must know, sister, we are entertaining guests tonight so it’s only appropriate that we show them hospitality with nothing but the best.” Seladon’s attitude was frosty. She didn’t smile and Brea could see shadows of the Seladon that she had known after their mother had died. It scared her a little and wondered if Seladon had an ulterior motive. 

“Who is it?”, Brea asked trying to disguise her exasperation, she looked to Kylan and gently smiled at him. Why she was worried? She didn’t know. Kylan furrowed his brow seeing her concerned expression. 

Seladon answered candidly, “Maudra Seethi from the Dousan will be joining us tonight. She’s travelled from the Wellspring with Rek’yr and her handmaiden, Nessa. It’s a diplomatic visit and she arrived this afternoon while you were at the library.”

“Oh!”, Brea inhaled when she heard her Dousan suitor’s name and her hand impulsively touched the necklace that she wore around her neck. Kylan knew that she had it with her all the time but it appeared to him now that she held more affection for him than she had admitted to or even realised. 

“Rek’yr?”, she said quietly as her eyes were cast to the floor and she suddenly felt the nerves coursing through her body. Her heart raced. She didn’t know if it was because of Rek’yr or the fact that Kylan was now with her. 

Brea saw a handmaiden enter the room. Seladon nodded at her and then smiled sweetly. Brea could see her transforming. The frostiness melted away and Seladon became the All-Maudra like she had a split personality. She straightened out her posture, fixed the hair that hung on her shoulders and fixed the layers in her powder blue and grey dress. Kylan even stood that bit straighter and ran his fingers through his fringe. He wasn’t expecting to be in the company of Maudra Seethi. Brea remained as cool as she could be. She didn’t mind surprises except when Seladon had planned them. 

The doors were flung open by two paladins and they bowed as the Dousan Maudra Seethi entered the room. Brea’s eyes widened as she was followed by her handmaiden and a young male Dousan that she recognised. His face was serious, coloured with blue and yellow tones, his hair was tied up behind his head with locks of brunette flowing over his shoulders. Brea’s inhaled, her hand instinctively touched the necklace that she wore around her neck. 

He looked to her and their eyes locked on each other. 

“My Desert Rose,” he said his eyes expressing the joy to see her though his face still looked stern. 

“Rek’yr”, responded Brea quietly, as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly looked to Kylan. She couldn’t tell what he was feeling but she saw him nodding to Rek’yr in greeting as he approached her. Kylan, the diplomat and nice guy, would never be the one to cause a fuss. Brea knew that he’d probably detach from her and, more than likely, be the one to let her go. Now she didn’t know what she would do. Her heart was suddenly confused. Would she be able to make a decision? Brea liked them both even though they were so different. 

The Dousan took her hand in his kissing it gently, “You are as beautiful as the day I first met you.”

Brea could feel herself blushing and for a second looked away from his intense gaze. 

“Oh, you are too kind,” she said, her voice a whisper in his ears, “It’s so good to see you again.”

“I speak the truth, Princess,” he said, as a smile warmed his serious face. Brea couldn’t help but return the tenderness. Had it been anyone else she would have flung herself into his arms for an embrace. But, she held back. She wasn’t sure how the serious Dousan would take such a gesture. 

“Oh this is Kylan”, she suddenly said turning to the Spriton who’d disappeared into the background. 

“Kylan, I do remember,” he nodded to him, "We met at the Crystal Desert. How could I forget.”

They both nodded in acknowledgement of each other and the common factor that they shared, the Princess Brea. Rek’yr and Kylan conversed with each other, sharing their stories about what each had experienced after they had left the Crytal Desert. 

Brea pulled Seladon aside and whispered to her, “Why didn’t you tell me Rek’yr would be here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she replied with a smile, “I know you’ve been wanting to see him again. Admit it, sister, you like him.”

“Of course, I do,” Brea touched the necklace that adorned her neck, the same one she treasured from the one she had truly wanted for so long but never thought it was a possibility. 

“Then don’t complain then. He’s a much better match for you, Brea.” Seladon said dryly and without emotion. Seladon sweetly smiled then turned her attention to Maudra Seethi. Brea sighed as Seladon went from being her sister then back to All-Maudra in a matter of seconds. She had no idea what her sister had planned but she was now interfering in her life which she thought was severely unfair. 

“Dinner is served,” they heard a voice say behind them. 

Rek’yr placed his hand on the small of Brea’s back and guided her to the dining table. The All-Maudra was placed at the head of the table, with Maudra Seethi to her left and Rek’yr to her right hand. Brea was seated next to the Dousan Sandmaster. She felt nervous because Seladon had been strategic and placed Kylan further down the table. He was seated next to Nessa, Seethi’s handmaiden. Brea wanted to put up an argument but this time was different. Seladon was the All-Maudra tonight, not her sister. She couldn’t be disagreeable in the presence of Maudra Seethi. And, Brea had to act as a princess, a representative for the Vapra clan and more importantly the All-Maudra. 

Brea looked to Kylan who was in a conversation with Nessa. She saw him smiling and laughing, happier than she had seen him since he arrived in Ha’Rar. Nessa’s face bore the markings of her clan painted with silver pigment on her blue skin with a golden tinge on her forehead. Her hair was long and had was a mix of tidy braids and dreadlocks. She wore a headdress that matched her clothes of blue, green and earthy hues. There was no doubt that the Dousan had an interesting look and features. Kylan saw the beauty in Nessa and he’d not had much contact with the Dousan. She fascinated him with her tales from the Wellspring and riding on the Crystal Skimmers. 

Nessa flirted, touching his arm, being attentive and laughing with him. Brea did like Kylan but now she wondered if he was the right one for her. Her heart fluttered when she was with Rek’yr. Yes, Kylan was sweet and they had so much in common, but her heart was gravitating towards the Sandmaster. If she was honest with herself, she’d say her feelings for Rek’yr had grown stronger during their absence. His presence had now changed her world again. 

Seladon could see the conflict in her sister’s eyes. Even though she had changed, or appeared to, for her clan and for Thra, Brea knew that the old Seladon was still deep inside her soul. And now, she was causing her trouble.


	7. Love Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea is reunited with Rek'yr while Kylan finds friendship with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this story in mind and it was meant to be one or two chapters. I had it worked out but it didn't go that way. Honestly, I started writing a ship that I thought I could grow to love. Unfortunately it didn't happen, so the story has gone in a different direction and more towards the ending I first had planned. 
> 
> Sorry to all the shippers who loved the first few chapters but I just couldn't keep going with it and remain true to what is in my heart. 
> 
> In spite of all this, I do hope that you like it. I do try to maintain a standard and consistency with my work.

No business was discussed, no talk about the resistance and nothing to reveal what Seladon had planned next was even mentioned during dinner. Instead she had placed herself at the head of the table, smiled sweetly and made small talk with Maudra Seethi, including Rek’yr and Brea from time to time. Brea felt a sense of frustration as everyone happily went about conversation. She smiled as Rek’yr spoke with her. Admittedly, his voice did bring her a sense of calm which she needed right now. 

“Princess?”, she heard a voice ask, “Are you okay?”

Brea saw Nessa and Kylan looking at her, “Yes, I am okay. Why do you ask?”

“I sense you are troubled,” she answered candidly, “Your thoughts are elsewhere.”

The Vapran Princess blushed and turned to Rek’yr, who also looked to her with concern.

“I’m fine, really,” she said looking at Rek’yr sternly then gently touched his hand. 

“You are frowning Princess,” Rek’yr responded in a whisper. She sighed then promptly relaxed her young face. She wasn’t aware of how deep her anxiety ran or that it was even evident on her face. Her gaze turned to Kylan, as their eyes met he gently smiled at her. She smiled back at him though, inside, she wanted to shrink away and hide in her chamber. 

“Well,” said Seladon, as she nodded at each of her guests, “We should retire to my living room. We can enjoy Vapra’s best wine and continue our conversations. Brea, if you would like to escort Rek’yr?”

Brea sweetly smiled, “Yes, the wine is superb. Not that I’ve tried it, yet.”

Rek’yr laughed, even though it was quiet, a smile crept across his face, “In that case Princess, you can have a sip of mine.”

The Princess blushed and turned her face away in embarrassment, she was once again reminded that was she was still but a childling even though she had not long come of age.

“Oh, thank you,” she responded as Rek’yr assisted her from the table, he took her hand, “Mother would never let me have wine or any alcohol. I can still hear her saying, ‘You must wait until you are at least twenty trine old and even then don’t drink too much’.”

Rek’yr quietly laughed again as he placed his hand on her back and followed Seladon into the corridor. Kylan watched as the procession of dignitaries departed the dining room leaving him and Nessa the only ones to remain. 

Nessa looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye, “Wanna have some fun?”

Kylan frowned then hesitantly responded, “Okay then. What do you have in mind?”

“First, I want to try this Berry Wine everyone has been drinking,” she reached across the table, taking the goblet that Maudra Seethi had been using, “Want to try it?”

Kylan frowned at her, not expecting such behaviour from a Dousan. He did expect her to be more reserved, introspective and insular. Instead, she was outgoing and didn’t exude the reserve that Rek’yr or Seethi did. 

“Umm, yeah,” responded Kylan as he watched her fill their goblets with what was left in the decanter, “I will warn you, I don’t drink much, Gurjin says I’m a lightweight so I don’t want to get drunk.”

“I won’t let that happen,” she said with a cheeky wink, “I’ll look after you. Your friend Gurjin, he is Maudra Leisid’s son?”

Kylan nodded, “Yes, he is.”

“Oh,” her eyes lit up upon hearing his answer, “He’s cute, I met him at the Castle once. Okay, you don’t want to hear about that.”

Nessa diverted the conversation, she could see that Kylan’s interest was piqued. She felt she could trust the Spriton but if anyone found out that she’d strayed at times, then she was unintentionally causing trouble for herself. 

“Drink up then,” she said handing the cup to him. He took it reluctantly, Nessa held up her cup and clinked it with his. 

He took a small sip while Nessa didn’t waste any time sculling all that she had poured for herself. The liquid tasted sweet and Kylan couldn’t drink too much. 

“This is so good,” she said with excitement and wide eyes, “I wonder where Seladon stores it? Want to go look?”

“I don’t think we should do that,” he said shaking his head and finishing up with drinking the sweet elixir. 

“Oh come on then! Let’s go exploring!” she said impatiently, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Nessa leaned through the doorway checking to see that no one else was around. Everyone had gathered in the living room, her hand gripped his tighter as she led him down the opposite end of the long corridor. 

“There’s a whole Citadel to explore,” she said softly, leaning in closer to him, “We won’t have to leave the building. Maudra Seethi won’t even notice I’m gone. ”

Kylan tried to pull her back but the Dousan girl was insistent, “Come on, don’t back out on me now.”

Her smile was full of cheek and Kylan knew, he could feel, that they were going to get into trouble. They found their way into the corridor that Kylan had seen earlier with Moriah. He walked slowly around taking in the artifacts that were kept there. He still didn’t have the courage to touch them. However, Nessa wasn’t as considerate and picked up each one, looking at the detail closely. 

“Moriah told me they are the All-Maudra Mayrin’s” Kylan said, Nessa picked up what looked like a stone and held it up to the light. Kylan could see a faint symbol that had been carved into it but it had faded over time. 

“This looks like its Sifa”, Nessa said, her eyes full of curiosity, “Water could wear away at carving like that.”

“Or sand,” replied Kylan as he took the rock out of her hands to inspect it himself. Her hand felt soft as he momentarily touched her skin. He looked away, his cheeks suddenly turning red. 

“Hmmm, good point,” she smiled at him, seeing his sudden nervousness as she stood closer to him. She watched intently as he turned the item over his hand, inspecting every inch of it fixedly. He put it back where they had found it making sure it was perfectly placed. Kylan wanted to make sure their wasn’t any evidence they’d been there let alone having touched the late Mayrin’s prized antiquities.

“Oooh, look at this one!” said Kylan, turning his attention to a statue that was obscurely placed behind a vase. It was small and resembled a female gelfling with wings outstretched behind it. Kylan dared not pick it up. It looked delicate and he didn’t want to be responsible for breaking it. 

Nessa moved her fingers closer to grasp it when they heard the door opening. She snatched her hand away as a paladin entered through the doorway. 

“Is everything okay in here?”, he asked sternly as the young gelfling stepped away from the table, “All-Maudra Seladon sent me to check on you.”

Kylan blushed, feeling like they were truants who were being chastised. Meanwhile, Nessa, without flinching or worry, responded to him, “No, we’re good. You can tell her that.”

“Yes miss,” the paladin nodded at them and let them be. 

“See,” she said, nudging Kylan in the ribs with her elbow, “There’s nothing to worry about. You are a bit of an uptight fellow aren’t you?”

“Thanks, I think,” he shrugged, his face forming into a frown. He looked around the room and felt like the world was spinning, “I think you’ve gotten me drunk.”

Nessa sniggered as he held his face in his hands, and then out of the blue she heard him giggling.

“Are you okay?” she responded as she stood next to him and her hand rubbed his back. He reluctantly held on to her because he felt himself slightly swaying. Nessa held him around the waist, standing so close to him she realised that his face had turned a very bright shade of red. 

“Your face!” she said as her own laughter broke through uncontrollably, “Are you embarrassed or is that the alcohol?”

“Both,” was his quick response as they leaned into each other and he felt the touch of her lips on his. Impulsively, he held her that little bit tighter, kissed her tenderly but with passion, surprising himself as well as Nessa.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his lips lingering on hers. He could still taste the wine on her lips and remembered his intoxication. A small part of him felt guilty, but the rest of him didn’t care. He had nothing to lose because he’d never had the Princess Brea to begin with. 

“You are full of surprises,” Nessa said, her eyes locked on his, their bodies remained close. Taking her chances, she let herself kiss him again and her embrace drew him closer to her. She caressed his face and rested her cheek on his, savouring the unexpected moment. 

Both heard a shuffling from the end of the hallway, taken by surprise they stepped back from each other. At the end of the corridor stood a paladin oblivious to their presence. Nessa looked around quietly and nodded towards a door that was, luckily, not locked. 

They quietly crept through the door not wanting to be caught by the paladin standing idly, on his watch, at the end of the corridor. The room was illuminated with the moonlight casting a warm gentle glow through the windows, to warmly light the otherwise darkened room. Kylan guessed that it was a waiting room, of some sort. After all, the All-Maudra did host guests from all over Thra. 

Nessa approached the lead light windows that were the pattern of female wings. She looked in awe at the view of the night sky, the bright sparkling stars, the mountains bathed in the moonlit night. It was breathtaking and it was a view she never thought she would ever see. 

“Wow!” she said, astonished at the panorama set out before her, “What spectacular views. It’s so different to the desert.”

Kylan smiled at her awe and wonder, joining her at the window to enjoy the night. Though the evening didn’t start how he had thought it would, it was ending beautifully. Nessa had a gentle glow in the moonlight, her silver markings on her face illuminated in the moon’s glimmer. She had a beauty that was different from the any other clan. A unique beauty that he found captivating and surprising. 

“I didn’t get to ride on the crystal skimmer when I was in the desert,” Kylan said randomly as he remembered the short time that he had spent in the Crystal Desert, “I would like to go back though.”

“Oh, you should,” responded Nessa, her golden eyes sparkled as she spoke with passion about her homeland, “I’ll take you for a ride on that beast. You’ll have a heap of fun, if you don’t suffer from air sickness, of course.”

She nodded as he smiled at her, “I’d like that. I was thinking it might be time to travel again.”

Nessa’s eyes widened, “You should come with us to the desert. That is if you don’t have anywhere else to be or someone to stay for.”

“No, there’s no one,” he responded, as he stared of into the distance, “I’ll see if Gurjin wants to come to.”

Without any shyness, Nessa stepped closer to him and held her arm around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the mountains and the stars twinkling in the distance. Kylan showed no apprehension, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He enjoyed her company and she was a breath of fresh air. He allowed himself to enjoy the moment and her touch, her embrace. He settled his head gently on her’s as they watched the three moons drift across the night sky.


	8. Darkness and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brea spends time with Rek'yr only to find that he has a proposal to make. But, will she accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes feel like I don't know what I'm doing and do a lot of second guessing. In spite of my own misgivings about my writing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A ray of sunshine peaked through the gap in the curtain, a light glow fell upon the bed that the gelfling girl rested upon. Her silver blonde hair glistened as she hugged her pillow turning away from the brightness that was shining in her eyes. She closed her eyes again, hoping that she would find more sleep but her mind betrayed her and the events from the night before were flooding her mind.

She had invited Kylan to the Citadel at the behest of Seladon. But, it had turned out more than just a simple dinner among friends. Seladon it appeared had an agenda though she didn’t know what it was. Unbeknown to Brea, her sister had invited Maudra Seethi and the Sand Master Rek’yr as well. Brea knew she had to have an ulterior motive but she couldn’t prove anything. 

After dinner, she had spent time with Rek’yr in the company of Maudra Seethi and her sister. Kylan and Nessa had disappeared together which had bothered her. She felt like she had connected with Kylan but now what little they did have was gone. She closed her eyes and knew that she had to speak to him.

Brea rolled onto her back and looked towards the canopy above her bed that was draped with soft pink velvet curtains tied to each post. Her head softly rested in the pillows as she contemplated what the day would possibly hold. Rek’yr had asked if she could show him around Ha’Rar which she had generously agreed to. Her hands rested on the satin nightdress that she wore as she drifted into sleep. 

“Brea!” she heard the male voice calling out to her, the silky tones loud enough for her to hear but not so much that it would wake anyone else, “Brea? Are you awake?”

She sat up and saw that the first brother had risen. Brea sat on the side of the bed, fixed her hair and looked around for her gown. She frowned not seeing it anywhere which was a major inconvenience. 

“Brea!” he said again, his voice becoming louder the more that she lingered. 

“I’m coming,” she replied, her voice a loud whisper. She walked towards the door, her bare feet padded on the rug masking her footsteps. 

The door flung open and Brea’s eyes widened seeing Rek’yr on the other side. Her satin nightdress was barely covering her body and she held her hand to her chest to hide the low cut neckline. She adjusted the thin strap when she realised it had fallen from her shoulder. Then she felt self conscious, the length of the satiny fabric barely covered her buttocks. 

“Princess, I am sorry to wake you,” he said to her quietly and didn’t flinch even when he saw her scant attire, “I had to see you.”

“What? What is it? What has happened?”, her voice sounding urgent as he let himself into her chamber. Her brow furrowed wondering why he was so forthcoming. It was unlike the aloof Rek’yr she had come to know and her mind scattered wondering what was wrong. 

Brea scanned the room again and still didn’t know where her gown was. She was feeling awkward and bare. Both her hands now were at her breast and she could feel her heart beat accelerating.

“Nothing has happened,” he said turning to her, seeing her face turn red, “I just needed to see you.” 

“And it couldn’t wait?”, replied Brea, watching him pace a little with a nervousness that she hadn’t seen before. 

“No, I’m sorry for the imposition,” he stopped then looked at her with the intense gaze that Brea still found disconcerting, “I do apologise for my forwardness and my abruptness.”

“What is it then?”, said Brea, feeling a certain frustration but she could clearly see that he was flustered, “Tell me.”

Rek’yr hesitated. The princess forgot about her bashfulness, took his hands and asked again, “Tell me, what do you need to say?”

“I have only known you for a short time, my Desert Rose. But, you have captured my heart and I did not expect that,” he held her hands tighter and took a step closer to her, “It might be too soon but I need to tell you .... “

“Princess Brea!” a startled voice cried out behind them. It was Julissa her handmaiden, “What is going on? You know this is highly inappropriate.”

“Julissa,” said Brea, her eyes looked to the ground and realised she was alone with Rek’yr wearing nothing but her sheer satin nightdress, “We weren’t doing anything. Rek’yr, we can continue with this after breakfast, yes?”

“Yes,” he answered, his stoic exterior returning as he stood himself up straighter, bowed to his princess and said, “We will go for the walk that you promised.”

Brea reached up and gently caressed his cheek. Standing on her toes, she then kissed him. Rek’yr gently smiled and, if his skin wasn’t a shade of blue, Brea could swear that she could see him blushing. She watched as he made his way out the door and he took one last look at her before departing. 

“Come on, then. You need to dress for breakfast,” said Julissa sternly while rummaging through her wardrobe, “Now where did you put your shoes?”

It was times like these that Brea wished for a simpler life. 

*****

As promised during the conversation at breakfast, Rek’yr had waited for her in the sitting room. He stood by the opulent window enjoying the mountain views. The morning was crisp and the snow glistened atop the pinnacles. Rek’yr wasn’t accustomed to the chill in the air. He had hope they could return to the warmer desert but there were much that he needed to discuss with Seladon and the Princess Brea. 

“Rek’yr”, her voice drifted across the silent room and it was music in his ears, a sweet melody filling the air and tantalising his senses. He turned to her and was captivated by her beauty. His princess was no longer the girl that he had met at the Crystal Desert. She was now a beautiful young lady who had grown in stature and purpose. The necklace he had gifted her still adorned her delicate neck. It had indeed been a protection for her through troubled times and now he hoped that he could step into that role. 

“My Desert Rose,” he responded, his lips upturned slightly into a smile, her hand instinctive reached for the necklace, “You are growing more beautiful as each day passes.” 

“Oh, thank you,” she said and her cheeks turned rosy red. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Rek’yr’s eyes locked on to hers, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Brea’s eyes closed as he softly kissed him back, his lips soothing and sweet. Her hands clasped onto his as she gazed intently into his golden eyes. For a moment, they forgot about time and place as the world drifted into a haze and they were the only two in existence. Brea inhaled, catching her breath as Rek’yr kissed her again allowing himself to feel the infatuation as his heart overflowed with affection. 

“I think we should go now,” she said, her lips lingering close to his, “It will be a beautiful day in the Village and I can’t wait to show you the library.”

“Yes, you are right, Princess,” Rek’yr softly kissed her again as they released themselves from the spell they had cast over each other. He took her hand in his and they made their way out of the Citadel. 

*****

It was the perfect time to take a walk around the village square. The day was beautiful with a clear azure sky and fluffy spring clouds drifting through the atmosphere. The Dousan Sandmaster basked in the warmth of the sun, ignoring those who did give him contemptuous looks. Even in the new age, when the clans were meant to be united, there were still prejudices that lingered. He could hear the whispers but he chose to brush them off. What others thought of him was none of his concern. But, it did go to show that the gelfling had a long way to go before complete acceptance between clans would be achieved. 

The Princess Brea held onto his arm as the gelfling who gathered acknowledged her with nods and greetings. Brea returned the gesture and smiled at the people that she was serving. 

“Oh, Princess Brea!”, a young gelfling female said, curtsying to her, “I’m so excited to see you. I think you should be the All-Maudra.”

“Ummm, thank you,” replied Brea, trying to hide her unease at such a statement, “Thank you. Seladon has been appointed and she will do her duty to you and the clans.”

“But Princess .... ” the girl continued to speak. Rek’yr gently guided Brea away, doing his best to allow her to walk freely through the village square. More had gathered around, the commotion had drawn attention to them. Brea held onto Rek’yr’s arm tighter. He sensed her anxiety and tension. 

“I think it is best if we return to the Citadel,” he calmly whispered to her as more gelfling gathered around as word spread. Now Brea understood why Seladon never ventured out and the reason she had Moriah as her personal guard for those times that she did. Right now, she wished that she had her own paladin. Now, she was depending on Rek’yr to keep her safe. And she knew with all her heart that he would. 

“No,” she said quite adamantly, “It’ll be okay. I don’t want to go back yet.”

“Yes Princess,” his face stern and his expression neutral, “But we will return if the crowd continues to bother you.”

Brea nodded as they continued their way around the marketplace. Eventually the novelty had worn off and the gelfling continued on with their daily business without anymore bother to either of them. 

He took her to a secluded place away from the bustle, finding a quiet place to sit. Brea saw a bench and broke away from Rek’yr. Taking a seat, she sighed heavily and the Sand Master looked at her with obvious concern.

“What bothers you, Princess?” he said taking his place beside her and gently held her hand, “You are troubled today.”

She shook her head as the tears welled in her eyes. One stray tear escaped down her cheek, Rek’yr tenderly wiped it away and shifted closer to her. 

“Why are we doing this?”, she said her lip quivering as she spoke, “I don’t understand why they are still questioning Seladon’s reign? Why would they want me to rule? I’m still only a childling.”

Rek’yr looked at her, his eyes serious though she could feel the warmth emanating from him, “The All-Maudra will need time to find the trust of her clan, Princess. After all that has happened they are still looking for assurance.”

He continued, “And you are no childling. You are a beautiful young woman who is smart and, obviously, earned the trust of the clans. Princess, you must hold on to this. And, you must be the guiding light for Seladon. She will face dark times and will need your support.”

Brea looked at him, some of what he said had confused her, “What do you mean dark times?”

“Seladon is the All-Maudra. The SkekSis will target her, she is Thra’s strength and hope,” he suddenly stopped seeing her worried expression, “I speak too much.”

“Please, tell me,” Brea pleaded as she held his hand tighter, “Is she in danger?”

Rek’yr shook his head, “I’m afraid we are all in danger, my Desert Rose. And that is why I must ask you an important question.”

The princess’s eyes widened, her heart beat fast within her chest and the anxiety rose in her soul her hearing his grim words. 

“What? What is it?” she asked, unable to mask her anxieties any longer, “Tell me!”

“It will not be an easy decision for you, Princess,” he remained calm, his serious eyes locked on to hers but she could feel the love that shone behind it, “But, I am asking for you to return to the Wellspring with me.”

“What?” she asked as her eyes looked deep into his, “How can I leave if you want me to support Seladon?”

“I cannot explain all now,” he answered, his cryptic words only left her feeling tense and somewhat fearful, “I am pleading with you, Brea, you must come with me. It is the best for everyone and I must keep you safe.”

“Do I have time to think about it? I need to talk to my sister!” her emotions were rising and her voice with it, “I need to go back to the Citadel now.”

“Maudra Seethi and her caravan will be leaving in seven days. There is not much time,” Rek’yr responded quietly, “And I must also tell you, I ask this of you, because I love you.”

The princess didn’t respond. Brea sat, staring into the distance, her eyes filled with tears but she still held tightly on to his hand.


End file.
